Known examples of construction material preservatives containing silver, and particularly those used as wood preservatives, include a wood preservative mainly composed of a silver complex salt of chitosan (Patent Document 1), a wood preservative composed of a suspension of zeolite having a particle diameter of 500 microns or less loaded with silver ions (Patent Document 2), a wood preservative composed of a carboxyalkylthiosuccinic acid and a metal compound such as a silver compound (Patent Document 3), a wood preservative containing a metal salt such as a silver salt, a phenolic compound, a thiosulfate or thiocyanate, and an amine that forms a complex with a metal ion (Patent Document 4), and a wood preservative that contains a silver-maleic anhydride salt and monoethanolamine (Patent Document 5).
On the other hand, a silver-histidine complex is known as an example of a silver-amino acid complex that can be used as a bactericidal agent or antibacterial agent (Patent Document 6). In addition, insecticide components such as neonicotinoid-based compounds are known that have control effects against termites (Patent Documents 7 to 9).